


this lie can't last for long

by quilleme



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleme/pseuds/quilleme
Summary: After what seemed like an eternity, Yusuke pulls away, cheeks flushed, mischievous smile fading.Ren's the first to break the silence, irritating smirk plastered on his face. "That wasnota first kiss."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Kudos: 21
Collections: Akekita Week





	this lie can't last for long

**Author's Note:**

> akekita week day 1: halloween // ~~autumn~~

“I still don’t see why we have to go.” Draping his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders, Akechi leaned in for a kiss. “We could celebrate all on our own, objectively a better use of our time.”

Yusuke sighed, leaning away. “It’s really quite simple, I have to go, and, as my boyfriend,” he reached behind him, grabbing a cat ear headband that he carefully placed upon said boyfriend’s head, “you have to go as well.”

He pouted, leaning in for a kiss again while attempting to remove the headband. “But they don’t _know_ that.”

“And whose fault is that?”

"Yours?"

Yusuke pushed him away, turning back to the face paint palette and carefully dabbing the brush into more black paint. "You'll wear the ears and makeup, you won't make a scene, and you'll at least pretend to have a good time."

He sighed. "Yes, dear, anything for you, dear."

* * *

Akechi sincerely regretted not putting up more of a fight when Ren pulled out an empty sake bottle—ignoring any and all questions about where he got it—and declared that this wouldn't be a real party if they didn't play the classic game of spin the bottle. He regrets it even more when Yusuke loses three games of rock-paper-scissors in a row and is given the first chance to spin the bottle.

"Statistically, there's a one in twenty-seven chance that this would happen—"

Ryuji groans. "Dude, shut up and let Yusuke go already."

Yusuke leaned forward, carefully spinning the bottle. Everyone's eyes glued to it, the bottle spins and spins and spins before sealing Akechi’s fate, slowing to a stop pointed directly at him. 

“Oh?” Ren grinned, winking at Yusuke. “Is our dear Detective Prince finally going to get some?”

Akechi’s sardonic retort was cut short by Yusuke, one hand tilting his head up for a gentle kiss as the other wrapped around his waist, pulling him in. All semblances of masquerading as single forgotten, he felt his face light up a bright red as he leaned in. After what seemed like an eternity, Yusuke pulled away, cheeks flushed, mischievous smile fading.

Ren's the first to break the silence, irritating smirk plastered on his face. "That was _not_ a first kiss."

Ryuji slid 500 yen to Futaba, Makoto pointedly avoided eye contact, and Haru grabbed at the remaining cookies, determinedly looking anywhere but at the two of them. Even Ann cringed, pulling Shiho close as she mutters about her poor virgin eyes being defiled.

"I—" Akechi pauses, lowered his voice an octave, "it's not what you think."

Yusuke nodded, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Goro is not single, as you all may have thought."

"Guess you could say...the _cat_ 's out of the bag?" Ren cackled to himself, relishing in the others' groans before Morgana tackled him with surprising strength for such a small cat.

Akechi buried his face in his hands, unable to hide the flush covering his face. He was so going to _kill_ Ren.


End file.
